Link (Ocarina of Time)
Link was a Hylian boy who would later become known as the Hero of Time for his historic defeat of Ganondorf Dragmire through the use of time travel. He was one of the many incarnations of Link. History Early Life Link was born to a man who was a Captain of the Guard at Hyrule Castle during the Hyrule Unification War. A few years after his birth, Hyrule Castle Town was stormed. Link's mother escaped with Link, while the father remained to defend Hyrule. The mother was wounded while escaping, and took Link to be cared for by the Great Deku Tree. She then died and was transformed into a tree. ("Hyrule Onder Vaar") Link was raised as a Kokiri, believing he was one of them. However unlike the rest of the Kokiri, he didn't have a fairy. When he was ten years old, he began having a series of bad dreams, prophecies about an evil man. Around that time, the Deku Tree finally assigned him a fairy, Navi. She led him to the Great Deku Tree, who explained that he was infested with evil. Link agreed to enter the tree to destroy the monster inside, and, with a sword and shield he'd gained from town, did so. However, it was too late to save the Deku Tree. He received the Spiritual Stone of Forest and embarked on a quest to meet the princess of destiny and stop the evil man of his dream. He traveled to Hyrule Castle Town, finally sneaking into the castle itself, where he met Princess Zelda. She told him of Ganondorf Dragmire, a Gerudo man who hoped to betray the king, Zelda's father. She told him to get the other two spiritual stones in order to open the door of time within the Temple of Time. He did so, traveling to Death Mountain and meeting the Gorons and to Zora's Domain, where he met the Zoras. ("The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time") During his travels, he encountered a strange portal which Navi identified as an unnatural thing, leading to another dimension. Kaepora Gaebora arrived and translated an inscription next to the portal, which said that the cursed thing would close when the correct song was played. Notes for the song were hidden all across Hyrule. Link visited a few different corners of the land and returned with the song, closing the portal before it could do any more harm. ("Link and the Portal of Doom") Returning to the castle with the stones, he witnessed his nightmare coming true: Ganondorf pursued Zelda out of the castle, and she threw him the Ocarina of Time over her shoulder. Link was now able to enter the Door of Time, and so he entered. He drew the Master Sword from its pedestal. As he was not yet worthy of the sword, he was taken into the Sacred Realm where he was forced to sleep for seven years. ("Ocarina of Time") Adulthood Link awoke seven years later in the Temple of Light, where he was greeted by Rauru. That sage explained he must awaken six sages, himself included, in order to seal Ganondorf away for good. Link also met Shiek, a mysterious individual who taught him warp songs. He explored Hyrule, which had been under Ganondorf's dark rule for seven years. He awakened the sages, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa and Nabooru in different parts of the world. Once he had all the pendants from the sages, Shiek revealed herself to be Princess Zelda in disguise. Ganondorf subsequently captured her. Link then went to Ganon's Castle, which had formerly been known as Hyrule Castle, and confronted Ganondorf himself. In the ensuing battle, he defeated Ganondorf and rescued Zelda, but it wasn't yet over. Ganondorf used the Triforce to bring down the castle. Link and Zelda had to flee the collapsing castle. Once they escaped, Ganondorf emerged from the ruins and used the power of the Triforce to transform himself into Ganon - a gigantic beast. Link again battled him, with Zelda's help this time, and defeated him. The seven sages then sealed him away in the Sacred Realm. ("Ocarina of Time") Princess Zelda used her power as the seventh sage to send Link back to his childhood, to live out the years he'd missed due to her mistakes. Second Childhood Once again a child, Link visited the younger Princess Zelda, presumably to become friends with her under better circumstances. ("Ocarina of Time") He then went looking for Navi, who had departed following his victory over Ganondorf. However, as he was walking through the forest, Skull Kid stole Epona and ran away, forcing Link to pursue. He followed the kid into a hole which lead into an alternate world, known as Termina. Termina was a world which was doomed to end in three days, as the moon was on a collision course. Link had to obtain a series of masks in order to free four giants -- protectors of Termina -- who could stop the moon. Link could use the Ocarina of Time to relive the same three day period again and again in order to accomplish this. He also was able to use masks to transform into a Goron, a Zora, and a Deku Scrub. In his travels, he met alternate universe versions of many people he knew from Hyrule. Tatl, one of the Skull Kid's fairies, followed Link on this quest. Link finally was able to achieve his goal, saving Termina from the real evil -- Majora's Mask. He then befriended the Skull Kid, and returned to Hyrule. ("Majora's Mask") Adult Again Link aged naturally to the age of 17. However, Hyrule was again struck by a series of disasters, and Link learned that a dark blade known as the Soul Calibur was to blame. He traveled into an alternate world to compete against other powerful warriors to win the blade, in order to save Hyrule. ("Soul Calibur II") Personality Being rather young, Link is playful and childish. He is also kind, humble and caring and always wants to save the day which is already the given. Link also has an active imagination and seems to be a bit of a day dreamer. During the 7-year-timeline that was later erased, he was mentally a child trapped inside a teenager's body, making him a man-child, until he was sent back in time, erasing the events of Ocarina of Time. Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, selflessness, compassion, wisdom, and kindness. He would even goes as to save others that were his former enemies. These characteristics (along with his purity) allow him to wield the full Triforce without a problem. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning, he is sleeping or dozing off. Link is also mature for his age, understanding many things that other kids his age would not get. He is much more mature in Majora's Mask but he still hangs on to his childish manner. He also doesn't know the outside world that much due to being raised by the Kokiri, as he doesn't understand what Ruto is talking about, mostly about the fact that she wants to propose to him. He is also loyal towards the ones close to him. This is frequently shown, as he protects Zelda and others from any evil that threatens them without hesitation. Link does, in fact, hate Ganondorf. The damage that Ganondorf has done doesn't concern Link very much, but what he has done made him quite angry such as the death of the Great Deku Tree, displaying his love of his wise mentor. In Majora's Mask, Tatl would call Link stubborn or careless in certain circumstances, which he doesn't display at all and is simply what Tatl thought, but she warms up to him and finds him caring and kind, even referring to Link as an all loving hero. Appearances :All of Link's appearances, in chronological order. link-oot.jpg|''Young Link and Old Link'' "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time"|link=The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link and the Portal of Doom.png|''Young Link'' "Link and the Portal of Doom"|link=Link and the Portal of Doom Young link majora's mask.jpg|"The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask"|link=The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask LinkSmash.PNG|"Super Smash Bros."|link=Super Smash Bros MeleeLink.jpg|"Super Smash Bros. Melee"|link=Super Smash Bros. Melee Link (Soulcalibur II).png|"Soul Calibur II"|link=Soul Calibur II Category:Link